my imagination?
by IanOshea
Summary: Wanda isn't sure what to think when nightmares threaten her and her host.
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my first fanfic, so it might not be that great. but the chapters will be getting long, eventually. please review if you liked it. **

Wanda's POV

I was being pushed out of my head. A pounding heading erupted, as I tried to shove back against it, to not let it take _my_ body back. I took in my surroundings trying to see if there was anyone around to help me, I noticed no one but what was around me. I had awoken here in this white room. It looked very similar to the room where I had been implanted, but I guess all of the rooms would look similar. There were tools on the table. Shiny, sharp metal tools used for surgical reasons, I could see her train of thought coming to my violent end with those tools. I cringed away. I tried screaming but she had already started to claim that section of my body. She closed my mouth, and slowly started taking over the rest of my body. We fought for control over my body. MINE she screamed at me. I began running to find someone to help me. I ran through hallways and different doors but all in vain. I couldn't find something. She slowly took over my legs and jerked them to a stop. I flailed for a few moments as I tried to fight for my legs back. I got one leg free from her control but stumbled and fell forward.

I woke up with Ian grabbing onto my arms just a bit too tight and shaking me. I was covered in my seat. Ian was there trying to clam me to soothe.  
"Shh" he said. "It's just a dream"he repeated this for awhile until I calmed down. There was no lights coming from the tiny cracks that littered our ceiling, so it must still be dark I though. I shuddered, "just a dream" I muttered. I was still in shock from the fear that had flooded through my veins leaving me exhausted, I always got drop dead tired after adrenaline left my system. I leaned back against Ian for comfort and support. He started running his hand up and down my back, I slowly nod off with Ian humming a soft tune.


	2. Chapter 2

**so it's a second chapter. this one is longer, so i think it might be better. let me know what you guys think. **

**any ideas for the next chapters are welcomed as well.  
**

Chapter two.

Ian's POV

I awoke to Wanda thrashing and screaming. I grab a hold of her arms so she can't hurt herself and gently shake her awake. "Shh, it's just a dream, its ok" I kept saying over and over to get her to calm down. I wonder what could have shaken her up so much. I watch her face as she calms, puzzling over what she could have been dreaming about to have shaken her so. I see she's dead tired so I start running my hands up and down her back and humming softly. She soon is a sleep in my arms and I gently lay her back against the mattress and softly press my lips to her forehead.

"Mmmm" I hear her mumble. I hear running footsteps so I quickly get up and go to the door to listen. As I get there the door gets yanked open and I see three surprised faces, waiting to rush in to see if Wanda is ok. I laugh quietly at Jeb who has the wit to remember his gun at this ungodly hour of the night, I also laugh at Jamie and Melanie. Mel gives me a furious look and shoves me out of the way to check on Wanda.

"She's fine" I tell her before she even gets close, but Mel is Mel. I can see that even when they got separated and Wanda got put in a new body that they are still close, I see the worry in Mel's eyes as she checks Wanda over for marks or bruises.

"Fine as in physically or mentally" Mel questions me.

"Both I assume"

"You assume" Mel screeched at me. "Why was she screaming?"

"She had a bad dream, that's all"

"Oh" Mel trailed off, she thought I had done something to Wanda. I turned to Jeb and Jamie but they were gone, deciding that there was no danger to Wanda after all. Melanie was the only one left now.

"Are you going to leave now" I grumbled at her, wanting sleep more than ever now.

"No" she said stubbornly. "I'm still not convinced."

"Too bad, I want to sleep." We heard footsteps just before Melanie decided to say something. The door moved out of place, and we say Jared there looking peeved.

"Way to knock bro" I muttered.

"Bite me. I'm looking for Mel." Jared said as he glared at Mel.

"SOLD!" Ian Joked. "Too late, no refunds or returns" I joked, but that only earned him a glare from both Mel and Jared.

"Come back to bed Mel" Jared half whined. I looked at Mel and waggled my eyebrows.

"Not like that you jerk" Mel said, and as she stalked past me she smacked my shoulder. I smirked at them when they turned to put the door back in place. Mel stuck her tongue at me and I waggled my brows.

I turn around to see Wanda's sleepy eyes open and staring at me.

Wanda's POV

I'm still in that half dream state where you're half asleep but waking up when I feel hands checking my arms and my neck. I don't move or make an attempt to stop them; I just know they are Melanie's hands. I was in her body for months after all. She stops soon and I hear them taking. I want to listen to what they are saying so I bring myself to wake up. I catch the last bit about Melanie going back to bed with Jared and hear Mel call Ian a jerk. I watch Mel and Jared leave and see Ian turn around. I watch him as different expressions cross over his face, worry, and love. Ian walks over and sits right beside me. "I'm sorry" I say, but he shakes his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he says rejecting my apology.

"I probably woke up most of the people sleeping," I say guiltily. "They just didn't care to check on me, I don't belong here" I was having that feeling more intensely after that horrible nightmare.

"You do belong here, and you probably didn't wake up everyone.

"Mel, Jeb, Jamie, Jared, you" I say ticking them off on my fingers. "That's more than a few people Ian."

"I was right beside you" Ian counters. "Melanie and Jared are just a few caves over"

"There's still Jamie and Jeb" I say.

"Jamie probably got Jeb up from his snoring," Ian says, trying to joke with me. I give in, knowing that Ian wouldn't give in either.

Once Ian saw I would stop arguing he laid down, I rested my head on his chest, listening to his quiet even breaths. I feel asleep gazing at the stars with Ian. There were no nightmares, not tonight anyway.

Ian's POV

I'm glad Wanda stopped arguing with me. I hate it when she says she doesn't belong here, yes maybe some people feel that way, particularly, Maggie and Sharon, but I don't. I love her, she's my soul. Wanda fell asleep before Me. I places a kiss on her forehead. I continued to stare at the stars while I pondered my love for Wanda, no it certainly wasn't the body, it was her. I couldn't help but want to take the next step with her.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry guys, who were waiting for more chapters, im just not in the story anymore, so i'm going to delete it in a few days.

But i am starting a new story. I'll have that one posted up in a few days too. Maybe this one i'll have some heart to continue, if i get reviews and some encouragement.


End file.
